Brothers of the Ice
by InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere
Summary: I feel a little bromance in the air! Just some cute little one shots requested by you and based off the boys relationship. Ready for a bromantic ride? T TO BE SAFE! Details inside. NO SLASH!
1. As Easy As ABC

**Hey guys! Yep, new story, I know what you're thinking, "Stop making new stories when you have so much more to finish!" Well I have writers block. Again. So while I deal with that, I'll be writing these cute little one shots! **

**Everyday I'm getting more and more sucked into the BTR fandom, and I just love their relationship! So that's what inspired me to write this; a booklet(?) of one shots that present their friendship. And you guys (the readers, obviously) can request them! **

**Alright, I don't wanna make this authors note longer than it already is. So buckle up and get ready for this bromantic journey! :D (well that was cheesy.) **

_Summary: I feel bromance in the air! Just a collection of cute one shots requested by you and based on the boys' relationship. Ready for a bromantic ride? _

_Rating and Warnings: Depends on the one shots._

_Pairing(s): None, just some bromance! xD can be any pairing, but not slash :p_

XXX

Brothers of the Ice ~ Chapter 1 - As Easy As ABC

XXX

Well, to say the least, Carlos felt miserable.

He sat there, staring blankly at his homework. Most people would have trouble at the problems in the book, right? Well Carlos couldn't even read them. The words were all jumbled up, and looked like alphabet soup whenever he looked at them, and it made his head hurt. Letters like W or B would be flipped around to look like an M or a D. And it made Carlos so frustrated, he wanted to punch something.

Back in Minnesota, Logan found out about all this when Carlos had a nervous breakdown out of nowhere while he was helping him with his homework. Carlos made Logan vow to never tell anybody, not even Kendall or James. Don't get me wrong; Carlos loved Kendall and James and trusted them so much. But he didn't even want them to know, Logan wasn't supposed to find out in the first place. It was simply too embarrassing.

As much as Logan hated to keep this from James and Kendall, he kept to the Latino's wishes and didn't tell a soul. Logan told him not to worry, that a lot of people went through this. "It's dyslexia," he had said at the time. "There's nothing wrong with you, Carlitos, I'll help you!"

And so he did. After school he helped Carlos, tutored him in secret. Kendall and James already knew that the small boy always needed help understanding his homework, so the genius just used that as an excuse when they needed to be in private. Carlos has been doing great, too! But when they got to LA, there has been less and less time for tutoring and, well, he has gotten worse. But Carlos thought he didn't need to worry about that, he was in LA for Pete's sake!

Then Gustavo made them go to school.

Logan seemed to forget about the tutoring, leaving Carlos to fend for himself. He was too embarrassed to ask Logan for help, too. He knew Logan loved him and accepted him with open arms, but he hated asking for help. It made him sound needy. Needy Garcia, a teenage boy who can't even take care of himself.

So that's how he ended up just closing his book for homework, sighing defeatedly. He just wanted to go to bed early. He knew what the next day would be like. The teacher would ask him for his homework, he would come up with some lame excuse, and then he'd be getting worried looks from Logan, Kendall and James all day, and later be questioned why he didn't do his homework because they would see right through his lie. Oh well. Carlos just wanted to sleep.

As he glumly walked into his shared room with James, the pretty teen shot him an attractive smile. "Hi!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Carlos mumbled. The contagious smile quickly faded at the lack of enthusiasm and he realized right away that there was something bothering his best friend.

"Carlos, buddy are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, I just have a small headache. I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." He replied quietly, placing his helmet on his night stand. It wasn't completely a lie. The homework has given him a headache.

James creased his eyebrows sadly. Carlos was lying to him. He could tell. But it was obvious that the poor guy just didn't feel like talking about it, and he respected that. "Oh... I'm sorry about that. Want me to get you an aspirin?" Carlos nodded tiredly, and James ruffled his head before going to do just that. Carlos would tell him what was bothering him when he was ready, and James was willing to wait.

XXX

The next day was traumatizing for poor little Carlos.

After the teacher looked at him disappointedly for not doing his homework, Logan reached over and angrily asked him why he didn't do his homework. His eyes saddened as he looked at Logan. Did he really forget one of the most important secrets of his life? He was about to reply, but the teacher asked them to quiet down. He saw James looking at him very carefully at the corner of his eye. James was onto him.

Then, the teacher made him read out loud, and that's when he really started to freak out. Sure, his reading was slightly better, but with the lack of tutoring with Logan has really made him rusty. Plus he wasn't used to reading out loud to big groups of people. Now that he thought of it, he only ever read to Logan.

And he felt every single pair of eyes on him, waiting expectantly.

Meanwhile, something in Logan's head clicked. Carlos' dyslexia. That's why he looked like he was about to crap himself then and there. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself! Logan quickly shot his hand up. "Um, I-I volunteer to r-read! Pick me and not Carlos," Logan laughed nervously. He glanced worriedly at Carlos.

The woman shook her head. "No need, Logan! I think you should give the spotlight to someone else in this class for once." Logan cursed under his breath. Kendall put a hand in his shoulder. "Dude, calm down. You'll get the next one!" He whispered. Logan shook his head. "No, it's not like that!" He whispered back.

"Carlos?" The teacher motioned towards the shaking boy. "You can start now, please." The Latino gulped nervously. Logan winced at the scared look on his face. It took him weeks to get him to open up to reading just in front of him, never mind this many people!

When Carlos looked at the book they were reading, everything just flipped and it was so confusing. His palms grew sweaty as people stared at him. He saw Logan mouth the words "I'm sorry" to him. Other kids were whispering confusingly. About him. Oh God, they were talking about him! He could hear his heart pounding. He open his mouth to speak, but he just couldn't read a single thing! He couldn't take it.

So, he dropped the book and ran out of the classroom.

He heard another pair of feet running after him, and he recognized the voice of Logan calling after him. "Carlos!" He called. "Carlos stop!"

Carlos finally stopped running and slid down the wall. They were far enough from the classroom, a place in the Palms Woods where nobody really goes to. He put his head in his hands. God, why did he do that?! He was so embarrassed. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Carlos?" Logan asked gently, sliding next to him. "Buddy, you okay?" When the tan boy shook his head, Logan wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his arm. "Litos, look at me."

When the Latino did, Logan could see the tears on his cheeks and his red puffy eyes. "Aw, Carlos come here." Logan whispered, bringing the boy into a hug. "I-I'm just so em-embarrassed!" Carlos sobbed, clutching Logan tight. Logan rubbed his back in sympathy.

"I know, I know. But nobody thought different of you," he tried to reason gently. "B-But what a-about Kendall a-and James?" Carlos asked, now hiccuping violently. Logan creased his eyebrows. He hated it when he cried. It was always so...heartbreaking. "They don't think differently of you, either. I promise. They're probably extremely worried about you though. You just ran out crying. How much you wanna bet they're looking for you as we speak?"

As if on cue, they heard "Carlos! Logan! Where are you?!" It was Kendall. And then "Carlos! Carlos are you okay? Are you here?" James.

Kendall seemed to spot them and caught Carlos' red eyes, and immediately bolted towards them, James in tow. "Carlos! Carlos!" They called out.

Once they got there, they were out of breath. They were all the way down the hall, anyway.

"Carlos... What's... Wrong...?" Kendall panted. He and James flopped down next to the duo. Now that they regained their breath, they were able to hold a conversation. "Come on buddy, talk to us." James pestered when Carlos dug his face deeper into Logan's chest.

"Carlos do you want me to tell them?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded. "Wait a minute," Kendall said. "You know?" Logan nodded.

"Guys, he has dyslexia," he announced, slowly rubbing his hand in a circular motion on Carlos' back. "I tutored him in secret to help him. He didn't want me to tell anyone, not even you guys. D-Don't get mad at him though! He didn't even want me to know."

James sighed sadly. "Carlos, why did you feel like you couldn't tell us?" Carlos pulled away from Logan, meeting their eyes. "Because it was embarrassing. All of you are so smarter than I am, I mean Logan is a flat out GENIUS! And Kendall, you're so clever, always making sure everything's alright. And James, you know so much about girls and how to look good. But me... I can't even read!" And then he curled himself up and cried. Kendall hugged him to his chest affectionately. "No no no no, Carlos please don't cry!"

Carlos knew Kendall hated when any of them cried. It always made him panicky because he absolutely hated to see any of them so hurt, and would do anything in his power to help them. That's another wonderful quality Kendall had, where Carlos doesn't know what to do when one of them cries other than awkwardly pay their back. He simply wasn't good at comforting someone. Another thing he wasn't good at. The thought made him cry harder.

But if only he realized how wrong he was. Whenever one of them was angry or in a bad mood, Carlos always made the mood brighter by just being his cheery self! And he was so very cuddly, and loved to be cuddled himself, so he was like a teddy bear. That's one of the many things the guys loved about Carlos.

"Carlos, you ARE smart! Maybe not in writing or math or history... Or..." Logan and Kendall glared at James, as if to say "just stop talking". "What he MEANS to say," Logan butt in. "Is that so some subjects aren't your thing, but that doesn't mean you're stupid! You're just so intelligent, Carlos. When I was tutoring you for your dyslexia, you caught on almost right away! You're a fast learner, and that's a good thing. And you know when you count how many corndogs you ate in a day? Or when we're dancing with Mr. X and you like to count down? That's math! That's progress. You're doing fine, buddy! And now that James and Kendall know, the three of us are gonna do everything in our power to help!" The two other guys quickly made noises of agreement.

Carlos smiled at them. "R-really?" They nodded. "Of course!" They said in unison. Then they proceeded to group hug. "Now lets go get some corndogs!" Kendall exclaimed, drying a dry tear on the Latino's cheek. Carlos and James punched the air and exclaimed "yeah!". Logan raised an eyebrow. "But we still have an hour left of school."

Kendall and James turned to Carlos expectantly, signalling him to do the famous puppy dog look. He did, and Logan caved. "Alright, alright! I guess it wouldn't hurt to miss one class." They made noises of agreement and started to run, but James stopped Carlos as Kendall and Logan ran ahead.

"Buddy, if you ever feel like that again... Please tell me. Or Logan, or Kendall, but don't keep it from the rest of us, okay?" Carlos nodded sincerely, knowing he could trust these amazing boys with anything.

Oh, he was so thankful to have these amazing friends - no, brothers - in his life.

**Yep I really love Carlos whump, so you'll see a lot. I promise there will be plenty of whump to go around though, so it won't always be Carlos! And I will be taking some requests, so if you d like to request stuff, go ahead. **

**Review what you thought? :)**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys! So, this one was requested by _Anonymous Skrtle! _hope you like it (: btw before you read this, I DON'T HATE JO. I find her and Kendall make a good couple, but this just seemed to kind of... Work. Again, no hate to Jo. Okay, proceed! :)**

Brothers of the Ice ~ Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

_Summary: Like most best friends, the boys have gotten into arguments. Of course, they never meant any of the hurtful things they said. But... It's never gone this far._

XXX

Carlos nervously bit his split lip, palms getting sweaty. He had to tell somebody about this. He wasn't sure how Kendall would take it. His split lip was sore as he kept the bloody white towel pressed to it gently.

How he got this split lip, you ask? Well, while he was setting up one of his deadly stunts that have brought him so close to death, he noticed something off. Jo was sitting with this very buff guy, and she was giggling, the guy flashing a flirty smile in her direction. Carlos thought nothing of it at first, but then saw Jo actually kiss this guy.

Now THAT sight made Carlos stumble a little and almost fall off the ladder he was on. Carlos watched in disbelief for a few minutes as Jo and the unknown guy kept kissing, before letting out a choked "J-Jo?!"

The blonde snapped her head in Carlos' direction, eyes wide. "Carlos!" The guy just raised an eyebrow, starting to stand up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this shrimp."

Meanwhile, the small boy was overwhelmed. Jo was cheating on Kendall? That broke his heart. He thought they were perfect together! Kendall was out with Logan getting a really expensive necklace for Jo at the moment, and Kendall told him the price. He was saving up since forever. And now...

Carlos gulped nervously as he realized how... Tall this guy was. Probably taller than James! But he decided he'd keep his ground. For Kendall, at least.

"Um, s-she has a boyfriend," Carlos stated pathetically. The guy chuckled. "And who is this boyfriend? Is it you? Because clearly..." He just cut off, giving Carlos a chuckle by looking at him up and down with disgust in his eyes. Carlos tried not to act hurt.

"No, my friend!" The Latino tried to say strongly, but it came out a little shaky. The smirk turned into a scowl.

"Well give your friend this for me!" He said, before bringing back his fist, and voila! Split lip for Carlos.

So now he sat on his bed in the room he shared with James, trying to stop the bleeding, deciding on what to do and who to tell. He didn't want to be the one to break it to his blonde friend! It would crush him and Carlos wasn't sure if he would be able to see that. Would he even believe him? Besides, he thought Jo was the most loyal person in the world. Possibly even more loyal than his best friend who just took a punch to the face by a guy two times his size for him.

Just then, the door opened as his tall friend James came in with a smile on his face, which dropped into a concerned frown as his eyes widened when he saw Carlos sitting there with a bloody towel, tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God, Carlos what happened?!" James fussed, dropping his comb and rushing over to aid his injured friend. "Did you get hurt during one of your stunts, buddy?" He asked, dabbing his lip gently with a clean side of the towel. Carlos shook his head.

"N-No, I was punched..." James dropped the towel. "WHAT?! Who punched you?!" He asked, standing up to go beat up this jerk who just hurt his best friend. Carlos took his wrist to sit him back down.

He explained the situation to his vain friend as he listened patiently. "Aw, buddy..." James said sympathetically, kind of sad too. He thought Jo and Kendall were a great couple, and he thought Jo was a great girlfriend. But here she is, cheating on him with some... Some turd! And why did Carlos have to get hurt?! He was just looking out for his friend!

"W-what am I gonna d-do? What am I gonna say to Kendall?" Carlos whimpered, sniffling a little. James frowned. "Do you know his name?" The Latino shook his head.

"Who's name?" Logan suddenly called from the door, startling the two boys in the room. He immediately stopped when he noticed the bloodied towel and split lip. "Carlos! What did you do this time?" He asked, rushing over to his side. Carlos only sniffled and weakly asked "Where's Kendall?"

"Right here!" Kendall said, coming in to see what all the commotion was about. He hissed in sympathy at the injury the Latino had. "Ooh, what happened?!" By now his lip had stopped bleeding, but it still looked pretty nasty. Carlos fiddled with his shirt nervously. "Uh, Kendall I have to tell you something..." The blonde frowned.

"Can I just check out your lip first?" Logan asked, but the small boy shook his head. "Uh, this is important."

Kendall's fuzzy eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong buddy? You know you can tell me anything," he said. 'Not this,' Carlos sighed in his head.

"Well... Today, I-I saw Jo, and... She was kissing the new guy." Logan gasped, James winced already knowing where this was headed, and Kendall looked unamused.

"Carlos, that's not very funny," the green eyed teen scolded. The Latino's jaw dropped. "What? You think I would joke about this?" Kendall only shrugged.

"Well I don't see any proof anywhere!" He snapped, crossing his arms. Carlos pointed to his face. "This! This is proof!" He yelled, standing up. "I confronted the guy she was kissing and he punched me!" Again, Logan gasped and whispered something to James who just shrugged, and Kendall looked angry.

"What, now you're gonna make up some lie when you probably only got that from being stupid?!" Kendall shouted. Carlos' big brown eyes widened. "I'm not lying! W-why won't you believe me?"

Kendall's face began to turn slightly red, hands balled into fists as his fingernails dug into his palm. How dare Carlos try and make Jo look bad? Jo would never do that! "Why won't I believe you? Because that's totally unreal! Jo wouldn't betray me like that! And I know the new guy, we met yesterday. He's really cool and knew I was dating Jo, he backed off as soon as I told him!" The blonde started to get dangerously close to Carlos, towering over him as his small frame shook with fear.

This was probably the first time Carlos was ever scared of Kendall, and him looking down at him and breathing angrily on his face sure didn't help. But Kendall wouldn't hurt him. Right?

"He wouldn't betray me. He's a good guy. Possibly a better friend than YOU," he snarled, pointing his finger to Carlos' chest. James saw how close they were and knew things were about to turn into hell in a hand basket real soon. He stood up slowly, ready to break up a fist fight if things got physical.

"Kendall, cool it a little bit..." Logan warned. "No I won't cool it! He's making this up! I mean, I understand you're jealous and obviously too immature to get a girlfriend, but you don't need to be a wuss about it!"

Ow. That kinda hurt. But Carlos really didn't know what else to say. Why wouldn't he believe him? "I'm sorry..." He whimpered. "But it's true..."

"Maybe I was wrong Carlos!" Kendall suddenly started to shout. "Maybe you ARE just stupid! You can't even READ!"

Everything in the room just... Stopped. Kendall gasped and his hands flew up to his mouth. How could he have said that?! Why did he even say that?! He surely didn't mean it. Oh he just wished he could go back and erase what he just said... He knew how sensitive Carlos was about his dyslexia...

He looked to Logan, whose eyes were wide with disbelief. He looked to James, who looked really angry as he got up and said "That's enough Kendall!"

And finally, he looked to Carlos. His big brown eyes were now filled with tears as one escaped down his cheek, body trembling with sobs he hasn't let out yet. "Carlos?" He whispered, reaching out to him. The Latino pulled away angrily. "Come on Carlitos I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it!" He pulled him to his chest and rocked gently, whispering how he didn't mean it. But instead of snuggling into the usually comforting embrace, be pushed off of the blondes chest roughly, breaking out of his arms.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "I may be stupid, but I'm definitely not a liar. I just didn't want you to find out the hard way, but now you're just being a real jerk!" His voice cracked as he sprinted out of the room, and out of the apartment, possibly out of the Palm Woods.

"Carlos!" Kendall tried, but he was already gone. "Dammit," he cursed, rubbing his temples. Logan and James gave him weird looks, looks that looked like disappointment.

What if Carlos never comes back home?

XXX

Late that night, everybody was asleep, except for James. He didn't know where Carlos was, and it was so late... Was he hurt? He tossed and turned, before deciding to give up and just stare at Carlos' bed. Kendall, Logan and him have tried to call, but he wouldn't answer. It worried him sick.

Just then, he heard little footsteps coming from the front door, the door closing, footsteps in the living room and finally a small "Jamie?"

"Oh my God, Carlos where have you been?!" James whispered, trying to see Carlos in the dark. He shrugged. "Just for a walk. Got lost a few times," James chuckled. Oh, Carlos.

"Glad you're back. A-Are... Are you okay?" The pretty teen asked. By the sound of Carlos' voice, it sounded like he was crying hard, because it was cracky and hoarse.

"I dunno..." The Latino shrugged. "I'll just go to bed now."

"Wait," James said, scooching a little in his bed. "I know you. You wanna sleep with me." Carlos smiled gratefully and climbed next to him. "Thank you."

James smiled and cradled him gently. "No problem." It was quiet for a moment, before James spoke again. "You do know that Kendall totally didn't mean what he said, right?" Carlos only shrugged. "I just wanted to do the right thing, I didn't know he would get mad at me!" He whimpered, a fresh batch of tears wetting James shirt. He felt them. "I know buddy, I know. Don't cry, please Carlitos. You must be exhausted." Carlos nodded and tried to get some sleep.

James shushed him gently and tried to get some sleep also.

XXX

The next morning, Kendall smiled as he stared at the necklace in the little black box. He has been saving up for so long to buy this beautiful and expensive necklace. It was a ruby heart, with the letter J inside it, and little diamonds surrounded it, outlining the heart. The chain was a beautiful silver colour, fitted exactly to go around the pretty blonde's neck. It was perfect. Jo had always wanted it, too. He was sure she'd love it!

Yes, he was still going to give it to Jo, even after Carlos said she was cheating on him. That obviously wasn't true! He was just making that up because he thought he was either spending too much time with her, missed him, liked Jo, or all of the above and if making up lies and being a baby about it is the way he's dealing with it then it's not his problem. He seriously needed a wake up call. The world didn't revolve around Carlos Garcia!

Kendall smiled as he spotted Jo sitting by the pool alone. He was about to stride over to her, but something stopped him. Because the new guy, just like Carlos said, was coming over to her and handing her a smoothie, resulting in Jo giggling and kissing him on the lips.

Kendall can literally feel his heart breaking in two.

This was awful. This was just awful. Not only is his girlfriend cheating on him with some new guy he doesn't even know, but he had just lost his best friend, all because of him. If only he had believed Carlos. Now that Kendall looked back on it, Carlos would never lie about something like that. Carlos had his back all the time, always told him the truth, even if it hurt, because that's what best friends do. He was just trying to be a good one, but Kendall... Not so much.

Kendall also knew that Jo wasn't worth it. She could kiss the new guy all she wants for all he cared. He doesn't deserve her. Instead of moping around, he was going to be mature about it. Well, at least for now. He can be sad after, but right now he had matters to attend to...

Striding over toward the couple, Kendall glared daggers at the buff guy until he noticed. "Hm, hey blondie. Can I help you?" He asked smugly, knowing very well who he was and Jo biting her lip worriedly.

But instead of responding with words, the feisty blonde replied with a blow to the face, exact spot he had punched Carlos before. He new guy stumbled backwards and landing into the pool, resulting everyone around it to laugh and cheer for Kendall. It was about time the "big shot" of the Palm Woods was put in his place.

The water was now stained red with the smug teens blood. The green eyed boy cracked his knuckles, before smirking. "Doesn't feel too good, does it? Maybe you should think twice before hitting Kendall Knights best friend!" He yelled, face red with anger, before hurrying off to 2J to give Carlos the best apology he could muster.

But what happened at the pool was all Carlos needed to forgive him, for he had seen everything with his own big brown eyes. He ran off to 2J, trying to get there before Kendall.

XXX

When Kendall stumbled into the apartment, he was met with two creepy smiles. "Uh... Hi?" He greeted awkwardly. Why was James and Logan smiling at him like that? The whiteness of their teeth was starting to burn his eyes.

"We heard about what you did at the pool..." James his smile only getting creepier by the second. "He's in his room," Logan said. Kendall muttered a "thanks!" before taking off into Carlos' room.

Kendall knocked on the door impatiently. "Carlos open up and I don't care if you're not decent ill barge in there!" He heard giggling coming from the inside before the door opened.

"Carlos I'm so so so so sooo sorry! You were right! I should have li-" Carlos shut him up with a laugh. "Kendall, it's fine. I... I just didn't want you to find out this way. And that guy is only gonna come after you for punching him like that!" Kendall smiled.

"Well nobody messes with my Carlitos," he said, ruffling the Latino's hair. He was relieved Carlos forgave him. "Wait a minute... I thought that was for kissing Jo?" Kendall scoffed. "Jo's not worth my time. I punched him because he hurt you when you were trying to help me," he looked down. "And I'm extremely sorry for not believing you. Carlos, you were being an amazing best friend and I was a terrible one and I hope you can forgive me for that."

Carlos squeezed Kendall tightly, showing him he really did forgive him. "Kendall it's okay. And don't say that, you're an amazing best friend. Thank you for punching that turd for me. He's probably gonna wanna have another fight because of that and I don't want you to get hurt! But you would risk that for me, so don't you dare say you're a bad friend. I love you Kendall!"

The blonde smiled with affection in his eyes as he hugged back. "Love you too, Carlos," he whispered, rubbing his back.

"Love you too."

When the two pulled apart, Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. "Here," Kendall said, giving it to the small tan boy. "It's the necklace. You can give it to one of the Jennifer's." Carlos smiled at him, but didn't take the box. "Kendall, that costs so much money! The Jennifer's wouldn't even take it from me! Keep it. Maybe you'll find another girl with a name that starts with J."

"Carlos, take it."

"No Kendall!"

"Yes Carlos!"

And the two proceeded to argue about who should have the necklace. Meanwhile, the other half of Big Time Rush were shaking their heads in amusement as they watched the oblivious bickering boys in the doorway.

Yeah, they were pretty sure nothing would be able to completely break their friendship apart.

XXX

**And that's a wrap! Hope you liked it, Anonymous Skrtle :) uh, yeah so again, I DON'T HATE JO. I ACTUALLY LIKE JENDALL. Just this seemed to sort of fit. So, please review! You can request one if you'd like! **


	3. Tickle Monster!

**Hey guys! So this one was requested by an anonymous reviewer and they requested that the boys have a tickle fight! Here you go, hope you like it :) oh another thing, if you're an anonymous reviewer can you please write something instead of just leaving it as 'guest'? It's just easier for me. Thank you :)**

Brothers of the Ice ~ Chapter 3: Tickle Monster!

_Summary: Out of pure boredom, Carlos runs around the Palm Woods tickling everybody! When the rest of BTR try to control him, they become his next victims, and it soon breaks out into a tickle war._

XXX

"So, how'd your date with Logan go?" Jo asked, sipping from her smoothie. Camille smiled dreamily, sighing as she remembered the night before.

"Amazing," she answered the blonde, sipping from her smoothie as well. It was quiet for a moment, before Jo felt a poking sensation in her ribs, making her jolt and knock over her smoothie, Camille doing the same. "What the-?" The girls questioned, turning to see a giggling Latino running around the pool, slipping, and landing with a splash into the pool. The girls gasped, but rolled their eyes when Carlos came back up giggling.

"Well he looks hyper..." Jo commented. Camille rolled her eyes. "When is he not?"

They watched as the energetic Latino disturbed everyone by poking them in the ribs, before proceeding to sprint to the lobby.

XXX

The remaining half of BTR walked down the hall, towels in hand.

"But you can't tan with sunscreen!" James protested.

"Yes you can! And you're putting it on even if I need to force it on you," Logan huffed.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you-" Kendall stepped between the bickering boys, shutting them up. "Has anyone seen Carlos?"

The two thought for a moment, before shrugging. "The last time I saw him was two hours ago. He wouldn't stop complaining that he was bored, so I locked him out of the bathroom while I did my hair," James said.

"Last time I saw him was at breakfast, when I didn't give him my bacon," Logan said thoughtfully. "But I'm sure he's fine."

Just then, Camille walked up with Jo and slapped Logan across the face. Logan sighed and reached up to rub his cheek, smiling at her. "Hey, Camille!" He greeted.

"Please control Carlos! He's running around poking everyone," said Jo. Just then, Carlos came running down the hall, wiggling his fingers ready to tickle his next victim.

Kendall stepped in front of him and put a hand to his chest. "Stop!" He commanded in his "I'm about to lecture you cause I'm the leader" voice. The small boy obeyed and innocently looked up at the blonde. "Oh hey Kendall!"

"Carlos, what did I say about disturbing people just because you're bored?" The unofficial leader asked, raising a caterpillar-brow. Carlos sighed and stared at the ground.

"You said not to do it," he answered regretfully. Kendall rolled his eyes. Of course Carlos didn't remember the other thing he said. Oh, well.

"Exactly. So don't poke random people. Okay?" Carlos nodded. Kendall pat his helmet. "Good boy. Now go do something that's not destructive." The boys eyes sparkled for a second as he pat his helmet twice and took off.

"Wow, dude," James laughed. "You'd be a good dad!"

XXX

James sat near the pool, tanning his perfect skin and looking into a portable mirror, fixing his hair. "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the prettiest in the band? Me!" James gloated. His warm hazel eyes suddenly turned confused, then horrified as he saw Carlos slowly rise up from behind his chair and give him the creepiest smile he could muster, wiggling his fingers.

"Uh, C-Carlos? What are you doing?" But instead of answering, he simply brought his fingers down to James' stomach and tickled him. He laughed insanely at the girlish shriek of laughter that emitted from James' mouth.

James punched and kicked and squirmed but his attempts to get away were futile because he was simply laughing too hard. "C-Carlos! S-Stop- AHAHAH!" Carlos grinned evilly as he brought his wiggling fingers to the crook of the brunettes neck. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! I'M BEING TICKLED TO DEATH!" James tried but no one came to his rescue, too amused by the cute sight in front of them.

Fortunate for James, Carlos suddenly decided to stop his attack on him and run away giggling.

The confused brunette sat there on the floor for a minute, trying to process what the heck just happened before narrowing his eyes. He was NOT gonna let Carlos have the last tickle! Clenching his fists, he stomped angrily to chase after the devious Latino.

XXX

Logan gripped his hair in frustration, staring down at his - and the others boys' - homework assignments. Once again, they were doing their assignments last minute. And by 'they', I mean Logan. Of course, they all dumped their homework on the genius. Logan shook his head angrily. He absolutely adored his best friends, but there were times where he just wanted to wrap his hands around their necks and squeeze.

But before he could say "I need new friends", Carlos zoomed in like a rocket and tackled Logan off of his chair. Logan winced, air knocked out of him and glanced at Carlos, annoyed. "What do you want?" Carlos giggled. "I'm bored, Logie!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go bother James or Ken- HEY!" Logan squealed when he was suddenly attacked in the ribs by being harshly tickled. Carlos giggled at the sound of his laughter, and wiggled his fingers faster. He sure wasn't expecting Logan to suddenly flip him over, and have the breath knocked out of him.

Now Logan was straddling Carlos, pinning him to the floorboards by the wrists. Carlos' wide, brown eyes stared up at his older friend, surprised by his sudden strength. Logan was always pretty physically strong, he just chose not to show it or use it on people. He only ever used it when it was completely necessary; and if Carlos wasn't gonna let him finish the assignments, then it was completely necessary.

"Carlos, in case you haven't noticed, I'm currently trying to do the homework YOU should be doing. So it'd be nice if you didn't tickle me to death. But since you wanna play that game..." Logan trailed off, letting a creepy smirk that made the helmeted boy wince creep upon his features. Carlos squeezed his eyes closed tightly, waiting for the tickling feeling in his feet, stomach or neck when his smarter friend wiggled his fingers in the air, ready to strike.

"Hey, anyone wanna come to the - oh..." Kendall trailed off, stopping in his tracks at the doorway of 2J. It was an odd sight, really. Logan had a devious smile on his face - the meanest look the blonde has ever witnessed on his small friend! - and was harshly attacking poor Carlos with his fingers, the helmeted Latino squealing with tears (of joy, obviously) in his eyes. When they heard the tall blonde come in, they both smiled evilly, teeth glinting like a shark on shark week. Kendall shifted uncomfortably.

"Get him!" They shouted simultaneously, Logan helping Carlos stand up and with that, they charged after poor, confused Kendall with battle cries.

The blonde ran as fast as his legs could bring him, screaming when he realized they were right on his tail. He smiled in triumph when he found his taller friend and hid behind him for security. James' eyes narrowed, as did Carlos'.

"Carlos."

"James."

Everyone in the lobby turned their attention to the four boys, feeling the intensity. "Think I was going to let you have the last laugh, Carlitos?" James spat teasingly. Carlos smirked a bit. "But of course not, Jamie." he replied mockingly. James cracked his knuckles. "Oh it's on," the male diva snarled, before it suddenly broke out into a huge tickle war between the four, rolling off and on each other, fingers just going on anyone closest.

XXX

The boys sat on the orange sofa giggling slightly at their fun tickle war they had 10 minutes ago. Their fun was broken up when Bitters banned them from the lobby for the rest of the day. Oh, well. It was sunset anyway.

Now they were a panting, tangled heap of limbs on the couch. "What a way to spend a day off," James giggled. Kendall smiled. "I know! I guess we just needed some "manly bonding time"." Kendall laughed, doing air quotes. Logan rolled his eyes. "Because tickle fights are so manly," he yawned, turning his attention to the Latino that was currently curled on his chest. "What about you, Carlos? Did you have fun?" The helmeted boy just hummed a response, slowing being lulled to sleep by the voices of the other boys'. He was completely pooped out!

The others boys were, too, apparently. They were slowly falling asleep too. Logan shrugged, slowly drifting off as well and unconsciously rubbed Carlos' side before his eyes snapped open wide.

He completely forgot about the still undone homework that was lying on the kitchen table!

**I feel pretty meh about this one :/ poor Logie though! Anyway, please keep requesting! Hope you liked it :) oh and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, CARLOS! PLEASE STOP GROWING UP. I say belated because it's 12:30 AM right now. So I know some of you started school already but mine starts in two weeks and I'm not happy about that DX summer '13 wasn't that great for me tbh *sigh* how was you guys' summer? **

**Anyway, I might write a cute litte one shot for Carlos' bday tomorrow - or later today in my case. So if you want you could check that out :p please review and request! :)**


End file.
